Bad Judgement
by xSoul.Crusher
Summary: Caitlyn Sullivan has hated Fred Weasley ever since first year. It would only make sense since she's a Slytherin and he's a Gryffindor. But what if she had misjudged him? Sorry for the sucky summary. Set in TGoF.
1. Intro

**A/N: This is just an intro, the official chapters are longer. **

**I don't own any of the characters used except Caitlyn**

* * *

><p><strong>Intro<strong>

Caitlyn waited patiently for the sorting hat to shout out her house. She was trying to focus but a boy with fiery red hair kept staring at her with a silly smirk planted on his face. Although the whole room stared in anticipation, he was the only one who stood out, not even the boy next to him who she suspected to be his twin brother. That's when the hat spoke. "SLYTHERIN!"

The smirk fell from the boy's face for a moment as Caitlyn walked over to the table where she belonged. She watched as other students went up to the hat and then walked to their tables. None were the boy though. She was even able to tell that his twin had gone and not him.

"Fred Weasley!" Professor McGonagall shouted. That's when he stepped forward. Once he sat himself on the stool, he shouted to his brother. "I'm going to be joining you over there soon, Georgie!" Professor McGonagall shushed him and placed the hat on his head. His eyes darted towards Caitlyn as soon as the hat was placed. A smirk danced on his face, it was as if he was mocking her.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Fred winked at Caitlyn before walking over to the Gryffindor table and smiling at his brother. "I told you, Georgie!"

"Do you know him?" A fellow Slytherin asked Caitlyn. She only shrugged and rolled her eyes. "No, but I can already tell he is going to be a pain in the -"

A ruler collided with Fred's desk. He jumped up like a startled cat, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Sleeping again, Mister Weasley?" Professor McGonagall said in a warning but monotone voice. Fred chuckled. "Just saving up my energy for when I'm your age, Professor." Professor McGonagall didn't seem too pleased with his answer and you could tell because he slapped him with the book again. "Miss Sullivan!" McGonagall shouted.

"Yes Professor?" Caitlyn said as she pushed her blondish-brownish hair behind her ear.

"I'm afraid it has come to the point where I am going to have to assign you to 'take care' of Mister Weasley here. He needs another person to help him focus." Caitlyn was about to protest but McGonagall stopped her. "I'm sure you have no problem with that?" Caitlyn bit back her answer and simply nodded. She didn't need to take care of Fred; she didn't want to take care of Fred. If anything, Fred would just bring her down. This idea was so preposterous, a Slytherin helping a Gryffindor? It was mad, to say the least. "Very well. Weasley, meet your new helper, Su-"

Fred smirked. "No need for introductions. I already know who she is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think and your thoughts on Caitlyn ^^ Always room for improvement.**


	2. Bugger Off

**Disclaimer: I own only Caitlyn**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Bugger Off<strong>

Caitlyn took a deep breath, entering Transfiguration class the next day. She was already in a bad mood, having tripped over a girl outside and falling face first into the ground, now she had to sit next to Fred for the rest of the year but she doubted she could last a month. She took the seat next to his and placed her textbook on the desk, skimming through what they learned last lesson. When she heard someone take the seat next to her, she didn't even glance his way. She didn't have to speak with him or even look at him unless it was completely necessary. She didn't like Weasley. He was just a troublemaker looking for attention in her eyes.

"A hello would be nice, wouldn't it?" She heard him say. He was already trying to annoy her. She rolled her eyes and turned to him, putting on a sickly sweet smile. "Let me just tell you something. We don't speak unless we have to. Got it?" Fred chuckled. He was quite amused with her reaction. "What's so funny?" Caitlyn asked, holding back the urge to hit him with her textbook. "Your face amuses me." Caitlyn rolled her eyes once more, going back to her textbook. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. While trying to distract herself from Weasley, Caitlyn couldn't help but overhear a conversation between a group of girls.

"I already have my dress and date. It will be the perfect night." The blond female squealed. Her friends joined in, talking about the plans they had set for the night. "The Yule ball is going to be amazing!" The blond exclaimed again. Caitlyn groaned. How could these girls be so excited over a dance? Caitlyn wasn't going to lie; she had been a tad excited at first. She had a dress she was dying to wear but she had no one to go with so it wasn't like she was actually going. A few dunderheads like Goyle had asked her but she shot them down. If someone was going to take her, they had to be decent.

Class began moments later. Caitlyn didn't have to do much at first until Fred started snoring away. For the third time in less than thirty minutes, she rolled her eyes. Caitlyn poked him, whispering his name a few times, trying her best not to disturb the class. She became impatient quickly and whacked him in the head with her textbook. The ginger shot up like a rocket, rubbing the back of his head, searching for the person who hit him. Caitlyn smiled, waving her textbook in front of his face.

It was obvious he wasn't paying attention half the time in class and even though Caitlyn would know she would regret asking but she made a promise to Professor McGonagall, that she would help Weasley. When class ended and everyone was gathering their things, Caitlyn tapped Fred on the shoulder. He turned to look at her and frowned a bit. "A tap? I would have expected a textbook to the head again." Caitlyn tightened her fist. "I tried waking you up nicely but you were fast asleep, I didn't have any other option. Anyways, I need you to meet me outside at three."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I promised Professor McGonagall I'd help you. Besides you were to busy daydreaming to take notes so I suspect you'd be needing them." Fred shrugged which Caitlyn took as a yes, and left. She sighed; this probably would be the most difficult assignment she was ever assigned, helping Fred. Ever since her first day at Hogwarts six years ago, Fred had been nothing but a pain. She remembered in first year, him and his twin, George, scared her on her way to class at least once a day. At first, she thought it was all fun and jokes but it started getting really annoying after the third week. She tried taking a different way to class but they still managed to find her.

At three o'clock, Caitlyn was already outside, sitting on a stone bench, waiting for Fred. Twenty minutes passed and still he was not there. She was about to get up and leave when she saw him running to her moments later. "Do you know how long I had to wait for you?" Were the first words to escape her mouth. Fred shrugged. "Yes, I realized. I got caught up with setting up a prank with George. Jeez, I would think you were cute if you weren't so harsh all the time." Caitlyn's cheeks turned into a rosy colour as she moved over to make room for him. She was sure that was made to be an insult but she still got a warm feeling. "Well anyways, moving on. Did you take any notes in class?"

Fred nodded, taking out a wrinkled notebook and handing it to Caitlyn. She skimmed through his notes, shaking her head. "These are just terrible." She muttered under her breath.

"Thank you for your kind words." Fred said, sarcasm practically dripping out of his mouth. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, skimming through the rest of his notes until she got to the very small amount he wrote today. She turned to face him, still staring at what he had written. She took notice in a small doodle in the corner of a girl in the shape of troll and it only took her a second to figure out it was her. She frowned a little but immediately covered it with her hand, trying to forget it was ever there. "Honestly, you really need to focus more in class. We both don't want to have to sit next to each other for the rest of year. I'm going to give you my notes to copy for today and explain anything you don't understand." She flipped to today's notes and handed over her notebook and his notebook to Fred. Fred took the books, looking over Caitlyn's notes for a moment before looking at her. "Anything?"

She nodded.

"I don't understand you. You are yelling at me all the time but yet now you are being kind? What gives?"

Caitlyn was taken slightly aback by his words. She shrugged. "I told you. We both don't want to sit with each other for the-" Fred cut in. "No, it's not that it. I think it's because you warming up to me." Caitlyn's face turned red. Not of embarrassment but out of anger. He wasn't suggesting that she liked him? "I do not like you if that's what you're thinking." She hissed. Fred shook his head. "That's not what I meant. And by the way, I'm sorry about the picture I drew of you as a troll. You annoyed me when you hit me with the book." He stood and began to walk away, Caitlyn's anger fading as he did. Fred turned back around to face her. "Also, I'll pay more attention in class if you do something for me?"

"What?" Caitlyn demanded, a bit of anger still there.

"Come to the Yule Ball."

"With you?"

"No, not with me."

"Fine, I'll go but how did you I wasn't going?"

Fred gave her a cheeky grin. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Caitlyn wasn't sure whether to be angered by that or slightly amused. She chose to be amused by it since he wasn't insulting her or at least not trying to. Fred walked off while Caitlyn remained seated on the stone bench, watching students walking by. She saw the girl she had tripped over earlier pull out her wand and recite a spell. What spell she was using, was something Caitlyn couldn't decipher, she was too far away to hear her. Caitlyn saw something silver in the grass but ignored, rising from her seat and leaving.

For the next week, it seemed like Fred was making up reasons to meet her at the stone bench outside. He was doing as promised, either because he really wanted Caitlyn to go to the Yule Ball or for some other odd reason. She was starting to warm up to him though. Although he was annoying at times, he was an okay person. Maybe the boy who scared her all the time with his twin brother wasn't so bad after all but she still didn't like him as a friend, she was just neutral with him. They tolerated each other at most.

It was somewhere around 4 o'clock when Caitlyn was going to go back to her dormitory to grab something. The corridor was emptier than usual, a few students sitting and laughing. Caitlyn was barely thinking when she noticed her stuffed rabbit laying in the middle of the corridor. Caitlyn went to grab it before anyone to see it, questioning how it managed to get there in the first place. She swiped the rabbit up and hid it in her robe, glancing from side to side to make sure no one had seen anything. But of course, Pansy Parkinson stood there, laughing to herself. Unfortunately for Caitlyn, Pansy was one of her roommates. You'd expect they'd get along but they detested each other. "Found your rabbit, I see. You should have seen your face when you saw that stupid rabbit lying there. More than a few students walked by and saw it there. I took the pleasure in telling them it was yours." Pansy gave a sickly sweet smile. Caitlyn clenched her fists, resisting the urge to punch her in the face. "A lot of them laughed. Who would think that the only thing that you had to have with you before you go to bed was some silly, stupid rabbit. Afraid of the dark are you?"

That was it. Caitlyn pounced on Pansy without hesitation, not caring if the rabbit fell out of Caitlyn's robe or not, pining Pansy to the floor and about to punch the living daylights out of her. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, ready to take whatever punishment from the teacher who had caught them. Caitlyn rose, her eyes shut tight as Pansy ran off. Caitlyn turned slowly to face the person and was caught by surprise when she saw Fred standing in front of her. She let out a deep breath, grateful for the first time ever, that it was Fred. "Although Pansy probably would have deserved whatever beating she got, it's not worth getting caught by a teacher. Come on, let's go for a walk." Caitlyn quickly grabbed the rabbit off the ground and hid it once more.

"What did Pansy do this time?" Fred began as they took a seat on the stone bench outside. Caitlyn crossed her arms. "She was being a bugger, that's what." Fred chuckled. "Seriously, what did she do? Even with all the times I was being a bugger, you never attacked me like that or anyone for that matter." Caitlyn sighed; opening her robe enough for him to see the rabbit she had hidden. "She was telling people that I sleep with a stuffed rabbit. I doubt that was the only thing she said though." Fred gave her a curious look. He stared at the rabbit then at Caitlyn. "Well do you?"

Caitlyn only nodded.

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that she is always trying to find a way to bother me and frankly it's sickening. She bugs me about everything and always finds a way to ruin my reputation. I wish I could give her a taste of her own medicine!"

Fred gave her a cheeky grin, as though an idea had popped into his head. "I think I can help with that." Caitlyn gave him a questioning look. What was he saying? He leaned in and whispered something into her ear. Caitlyn's face now showed a mixture of excitement, shock and glee. "You little devil!" She exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoy the first official chapter :3**


End file.
